1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus generally includes a display panel displaying an image and a driver for driving the display panel. The driver supplies driving signals to the display panel, thereby displaying the image on the display panel.
Studies have been actively carried out to improve the image quality of a 3D image displayed by the display apparatus.